Deal With!
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Sanji Vinsmoke dan Roronoa Zoro yang terjebak dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan karena sebuah undian bodoh— yang memaksa mereka untuk menjaga kapal berdua. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar, tapi ...? / Boys Love / Zoro x Sanji / Warning Inside!
Ini adalah kisah Sanji Vinsmoke dan Roronoa Zoro yang terjebak dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan karena sebuah undian bodoh— yang memaksa mereka untuk menjaga kapal berdua. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar, tapi ...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Deal With!_**

(c) Tachibara Saiyuki a.k.a. Yoshi-nii_245

An One Piece Fanfiction Eiichiro Oda

Rated : T+, no sex scene, tapi mengandung kata-kata vulgar yang tidak

baik dikonsumsi anak di bawah umur *?* Ditulis M sekalian buat jaga-jaga.

Pair : Zoro x Sanji

(OTP sejagat, bro ... Bangkee emang XD)

Warning : boy x boy, nyerempet scene,

bahasa yang mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, dan typo(s) yang tidak sempat diedit.

Kata-kata vulgar no sensor! Author males nyensor, biar greget dikit dah~

SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN, DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING.

DIPERKENANKAN KLIK BACK SEBELUM NYESAL!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marimo, katakan dengan jujur. Kau itu gay, ya?"

"Hah?"

Sebelah mata Zoro yang nyaris tertutup itu mendadak kembali terbuka. Dia memperhatikan sosok koki yang tengah mencuci piring di hadapannya itu sambil pasang tampang idiot yang sulit diartikan— mulut setengah tergangga dengan mata yang nyaris melotot. Apa katanya?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita." ucap Sanji disela kegiatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk memperhatikan lebih lanjut ekspresi cengo yang kini tengah Zoro pasang— terlebih dia tidak tertarik melihat dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebentar, lalu melirik Zoro di belakangnya. "Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak peka ... Ketika ada wanita yang menaruh perhatian padamu,"

Mendengar itu Zoro buru-buru menegakkan posisi badan— padahal beberapa menit lalu tubuhnya lemas sehingga hendak dia tidurkan— disertai dengan gebrakan keras tangan pada meja. "Haaah? Siapa!?" katanya dengan nada kurang yakin— dan cukup berlebihan. Zoro tidak pernah tau ada wanita yang berani mendekatinya— seorangpun. Dan juga dia tidak mau peduli, tepatnya.

Sanji tersulut. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika merasa ditantang. Reaksi Zoro cukup berlebihan kali ini.

"Oi, marimo. Tenang. Tak usah berlebihan begitu." Sanji kemudian menutup kedua telinganya cepat, tak tahan dengan semprotan Zoro yang terdengar cukup nyaring di telinganya. "Aku cuma meminta kau untuk mengakui, kau lebih suka lubang pantat dibanding vagina, kan?" tuturnya to the point, blak-blakan dan— terus terang.

Zoro mengatup gigi geram. Dia ingin sekali menebas kepala pria di depannya kini— sayang dia tidak bawa ketiga katana kebanggaannya itu sekarang. Adu kekuatan? Uh, dia tidak pernah duel one on one dengan tangan kosong sebelumnya. Tapi dia ingin cepat merobek mulut kurang ajar itu sekarang juga. Sanji seperti orang yang tidak pernah diajari tata krama ketika berbicara tentang kata-kata kotor yang tidak disaring sebelum diucapkan. Yah, tapi itulah Sanji— terhadapnya seorang.

Zoro berusaha menenangkan amarahnya— kesabarannya tengah diuji. Dia mengelus dada pelan, menghela napas, lalu mulai menyusun kata-kata balasan yang mungkin berguna terhadap mahluk sialan itu.

"— oh, wow. Kalaupun kenyataannya aku lebih tertarik dengan lubang pantat—" perkataannya sejenak berhenti— sudut bibirnya melengkung, membuat sebuah seringai ejekan. "— kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku gagahi duluan lubang pantatmu itu, _shitty eyebrow_?"

"Si—!"

Dan pertengkaranpun kembali terjadi. Kali ini hanya karena tersulut sebuah obrolan kecil tentang orientasi seksual— yang pada dasarnya bukanlah topik yang cukup penting.

.

.

.

Ini adalah Thousand Sunny. Sebuah kapal yang dibuat seorang ahli kapal bernama lengkap Cutty Flam dan kakaknya— setidaknya, seharusnya dia mengakuinya begitu— bernama Iceburg. Dengan kayu kualitas terbaik— yang diambil langsung dari pohon adam yang terkenal karena kekohohannya, ketahanannya dan— apapun itu yang membuatnya menyandang sebagai bahan dasar pembuat kapal dengan kualitas terbaik— dengan harga total 200 juta beri yang awalnya jadi bahan curian si pembuat kapal sendiri. Ya. Dan kapal ini dibuat untuk seorang bajak laut pendatang baru dengan anggota enam orang— saat itu, dengan seorang lagi yang awalnya memutuskan berhenti dan ikut berlayar kembali setelah Thousand Sunny baru saja memulai awal pelayarannya— bernama Monkey D. Luffy yang nantinya, akan menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut seperti yang dicita-citakannya.

Pagi itu di kapal keadaan tengah damai— tampak tenang seperti biasa, menepi pada sebuah pulau berpenghuni yang cukup luas untuk disinggahi. Uh, tentunya tidak berlaku bagi mahluk lumut hijau penggila pedang dan koki andal beralis keriting itu di dek kapal— yang hari ini tidak tampak bergelut seperti rutinitas yang seharusnya. Tentu saja, ada alasan tersendiri mengenai perihal tersebut— yang sungguh terpaksa mereka lakukan demi kepentingan bersama— seharusnya.

"Dengar. Kami semua— kecuali kalian berdua, akan mampir ke pulau ini sebentar untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk kapal. Chopper membeli peralatan untuk obat-obatnya ditemani Ussop, sementara Brook akan menemani Franky membeli perkengkapan kapal. Aku dan Robin akan membeli keperluan sehari-hari seperti makanan dan pakaian." Nami, sang navigator beriris orange itu memberi intruksi. Dia menatap Sanji dan Zoro bergantian. Sebagai orang kedua dan ketiga terkuat— tentunya mereka dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga kapal. Tapi, masalah yang dibahas kali ini bukanlah itu. "Jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk tidak membuat keributan selama kami semua pergi. Paham?"

"Tapi Nami-san—!" Sanji setengah merengek, tidak terima. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak kru kita, aku hanya berdua dengan si brengsek ini!?" cemoohnya sambil menunjuk muka Zoro tanpa malu lagi. Yang ditunjuk malah buang muka seolah tidak peduli. Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak tersulut, sih.

Nami memutar bola matanya, terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi rengekan kekanak-kanakan Sanji— yang notabene langka karena hanya mau ditunjukkan kepada wanita. Dia kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, Sanji-kun. Ini berdasarkan undian yang sudah disepakati. Jadi kau harus menerimanya." katanya sambil mengetuk jemari pada meja, berusaha menyabarkan diri.

Sanji tampak berpikir sejenak— sampai akhirnya mengingat nama seseorang yang hampir saja terlupakan, "Luffy? Bagaimana dengan Luffy!?" ingat nama itu, dan Sanji kembali melayangkan protes. Dia bahkan tidak ingat nama kaptennya itu disebutkan pada _list_ pekerjaan yang akan mereka lakukan ketika akan menuruni kapal nanti. Mencari obat-obatan? Tidak. Mencari perlengkapan kapal? Tidak. Mencari persediaan makanan dan pakaian ganti? Tidak! Bahkan dia tidak yakin makanan yang dibeli akan selamat ketika mengajak Luffy bantu-bantu memborong.

"Dia akan menjadi _bodygurad_ kami— aku dan Robin, ketika sedang berbelanja nanti."

Sanji syok. Bahkan realitanya lebih parah dari ekspetasinya. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi bodyguard Nami dan Robin yang notabene pekerjaannya mencari persediaan makan dan pakaian!?

"Tapi Nami-san— aku bahkan lebih pantas sebagai _bodyguard_ kalian. Lagipula aku juga koki di kapal, jadi bisa memilih bahas makanan yang sesuai untuk kebutuhan kita. Dan—!"

"Sanji-kun—" Nami berkata dengan nada gemas.

"— baiklah, Nami-san." Sanji memilih pasrah. Apa boleh buat. Ini semua berkat nomor undian yang entah Sanji artikan sebagai sebuah kebetulan atau— kesengajaan dari Tuhan.

Zoro masih pada tempatnya duduk, tampak tidak peduli. Dari tadi dia sudah mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dari awal— dari awal mahluk kuning itu protes sampai akhirnya pasrah menerima keputusan. Jujur, baginya tidak masalah dia akan menaga kapal bersama siapa saja. Termasuk bersama koki sialan yang sudah jadi musuh bebuyutannya di awal pertemuan mereka.

Zoro memijit keningnya, pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela.

Tapi kenapa ... Harus Sanji?

.

.

.

Itu adalah detik-detik terakhir yang Sanji ingat ketika mereka pertama kali ditugaskan menjaga kapal berdua— dirinya dan si idiot marimo itu— sampai ketujuh nakamanya kembali dari sesi belanja. Oh, ayolah. Kalau bukan karena undian bodoh ini, dia bisa ikut mereka singgah di pulau tanpa harus terjebak berdua bersama orang bodoh itu. Sanji terpaksa mendesah pasrah.

Dan demi menghindari kebosanan,Sanji memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci tumpukan piring yang belum dia selesaikan ketika proses makan siang tadi. Yah, itu termasuk pekerjaannya sebagai seorang koki yang bertanggung jawab dengan urusan masak-masakan dalam kapal ini. Dan seperti biasa— manusia penjilat— maaf, penggila katana itu tidur di dapur yang pada akhirnya Sanji usir keluar setelah sesi adu mulut dan duel one on one karena masalah orientasi seksual yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Sanji melonggarkan dasi. Ukh, ingat kejadian tadi membuatnya ingin muntah. Dia melirik jam yang terpajang di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah jam segini ... Mereka belum pulang?" gugumamnya seraya menyesap rokok terakhirnya. Dia melepas celemek, lalu berjalan keluar dapur mencari keberadaan sosok marimo yang entah di mana kabarnya— ah, mungkin dia sedang di menara pengawas seperti biasa. Untuk tidur, atau mungkin latihan mengangkat barbel. Sanji tak mau ambil pusing.

"Marimo—"

Tapi, dia malah mendapati mahluk itu tengah tidur di halaman hijau dek kapal— bersender dengan dengkuran damai. Posisinya menyamping dengan membelakangi Sanji saat ini. Sanji yang gemas langsung turun menghampirinya— bisa-bisanya mahluk hijau itu tidur di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

Sanji menghampirinya dengan muka jengkel. Dia hampir saja menginjak kepala itu— tapi ditahannya dengan alasang kurang tega. Wajah tidurnya itu begitu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di saat ada -uhuk- temannya bekerja— sementara dirinya tengah enak-enakan tidur mengangkang di dek kapal. Zoro memang terkenal dengan kemalasannya— dan dia hanya rajin kalau berhubungan dengan urusannya saja.

"Bangun, marimo sialan! Atau aku akan mencampurkan makan malammu hari ini dengan kotoran binatang!" Sanji berkata geram sambil menendang punggung Zoro yang membelakanginya. Tapi tubuh itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sanji makin tersulut. Omongannya tidak mempan. Kalau begitu, jalan keluarnya— dia harus beri tendangan yang lebih keras di mukanya.

"Mari—"

Sejenak omongannya terhenti. Matanya membulat— terbelalak seketika.

Saat tubuh berbalut yukata hijau itu berbalik, menghadap atas dengan posisi telentang, sesuatu yang 'tidak menyenangkan' tertangkap indra pengelihatannya. Wajah Sanji langsung memanas, rokok yang terkapit di antara belahan bibirnya jatuh begitu saja— dia terngangga. Cukup kaget karena otaknya sulit menalarkan apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya.

Manusia hijau itu— sialan,

Dia tengah ereksi dalam keadaan matanya yang terpejam.

Sanji mengaduh untuk yang kesekian kali, menutup mata untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan benda di antara selangkangan marimo idiot itu yang tengah 'terbangun' itu. Demi apa— dia mungkin tahu pria memang bisa ereksi ketika tengah dalam keadaan tertidur— yah, itu kata buku yang sebelumnya pernah dibacanya. Buku yang kurang penting, ya? Terutama untuk seorang koki andal yang seharusnya membaca buku resep yang lebih penting adanya.

— tapi Sanji bersumpah kalau dia tidak sengaja membacanya. Dia akui dia juga pernah seperti itu— mungkin, ereksi di saat tertidur yang mungkin terpicu karena mimpi vulgar atau dalam tahap terbentuknya _wet dream_. Tapi, dari sekian banyak waktu, kenapa harus sekarang?

"Sial ... Dia ... Be- besar ..." Sanji menggumam pelan, sontak langsung menutup mulut karena kaget tiba-tiba mulutnya berkata demikian. Dia keceplosan. Kelepasan. Kebablasan yang membuatnya malah jadi malu sendiri. Ini akibat ketika mulut dan otak sudah tidak sejalan.

"Ah!"

Sangking banyaknya berpikir, mendadak dia merasakan keseimbangannya hilang. Dia jatuh ke depan— entah karena tersandung apa. Badannya jatuh menimpa sesuatu. Dan Sanji memjamkan matanya erat, bersiap merasakan kepalanya terbentur dasar kapal.

"...?"

Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah jatuh, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Namun semuanya terasa terombang-ambing begitu saja ketika dia menyadari— tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Zoro, dengan wajah yang mendarat cantik pada dada bidang telanjangnya dan— barangnya yang bergesek pada selangkangannya.

"—!"

Wajahnya sontak memanas.

Sumpah demi Dewa. Ini memuakkan, menjijikkan, menggelikan— atau kata-kata serapah apapun bentuknya itu, yang menggambarkan keadaan laknat yang tengah Sanji alami sekarang ini. Wajah Sanji memanas sampai ke telinga, rasa malunya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dan sekarang dia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak—

— manakala Zoro yang karena spontanitas atau ketidak sadarannya, langsung mendekap tubuh rampingnya erat.

Sanji terkejut. Pipi dan telinganya masih tertempel pada dada berotot Zoro dan ... Perutnya menggesek benda keras yang tidak wajar di bawah sana.

Oh, sial. Seumur-umur Sanji bersyukur karena bukan Zoro yang berada di posisinya yang seperti sekarang ini— terlebih karena mahluk keturunan Prancis bermarga Vinsmoke itu tidak mau jika sampai seorang Roronoa Zoro sampai mendengar debaran jantungnya yang seolah mau meledak itu.

Memejamkan mata, dan Roronoa Zoro tersenyum kecil pada posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah, _shitty eyebrow_. Bagaimana kalau membuktikan statusku sebagai gay ... Dengan cara menggagahi pantat perjakamu itu duluan?"

Dan untuk selanjutnya? Pasrah atau tidaknya seorang Sanji Vinsmoke, semuanya tergantung pada pikiran Anda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forum Bacotan Author *?*

KAMPREEET! ANYING BGT NIH FIC! UDAH SINGKAT, G BERPLOT DAN— GAJEE! Ya Rabb ... keracunan apa gw sampe buat ini fic kelar dalem sehari ... Biasanya sekali buat sampe 5 abad baru kelar. Buahahahhaha! Ukh, tapi sudahlah. Yang penting jadi ... Awalnya pingin labas buat Rated M ... Tapi kokoro g kuat, men ... Bentar lagi mau UTS (apa hubungannnya, nyed?) Yah, bagi yg rela ngabisin waktu buat baca fic gaje ini ... tenang aja ... ini cuma prolog, kok. Lanjutanny masih ada, sekarang dalam proses. Bakalan dipublish seminggu atau dua minggu sejak fic ini terbit. Ana mau UTS dulu~

Awalnya tau One Piece (tau doang) itu OTP cinta mati gw Zoro x Robin sama Sanji x Nami— iya dong, dulu jamannya gw masih demen straight. Entah kenapa setelah ketemu homo langsung embat OTP homo Zoro x Sanji— eh bajiiiinggg, ya oloh~ masa lalu bahagia gw mau lu kemanain— tay emaaaang! Tapi gw juga demen Zoro uke, sih :P asal lo tau aja, fetish gw sebenernya Seme x Seme. Seme x Uke terlalu mainstream, anjir~ gw males liat Uke pasrah digrepe-grepe ama si Seme. /ditabok

Oke, dari pada entar lanjut ke mana-mana— g nyambung, pula. Author memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi bacotan sampai di sini. Intinya author minta doa restu pembaca sekalian (elo kira nikahan!?) agar nanti ni fic dapat dilanjut dengan lancar. Aminnnnnnn! Jangan lupa _**review**_ -nya, responnya sungguh jadi poin plus tersendiri untuk meningkatkan _mood_ author untuk menulis ff selanjutnya~ maaf, tapi ane dengan berat hati bilang g bisa nerima _flame_ pembaca, terutama kalau perkataannya bisa membuat author langsung _drop_ seketika. Inget! _Flame_ beda dengan kritikan dan saran. Jadi author menerima saran dan kritikan dengan lapang dada~

Sekian, dan salam bacot. Moga kita ketemu di fic yang selanjutnya!

Tertanda,

Tachibara Saiyuki

(Yoshi-nii_245)


End file.
